


Red

by Soyna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a difference between crimson and red, as Sephiorth can tell you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting** : Before Crisis Coreish in Nature
> 
>  **Rating, Genre and Warnings:** Teen due to emotional turmoil, Yaoi, lemonish in nature.
> 
>  **Characters:** Sephiroth and Reno
> 
>  **Disclaimer** All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.
> 
> Beta: [ Jadedsilk](http://jadedsilk.deviantart.com/) was my beta and idea bouncer.
> 
>  **Summary and Additional Information:** For [signedwithecks ](http://signedwithanecks.deviantart.com/) birthday because my speed paint was not good enough as a gift in itself. I let her pick the keywords and she picked _Crimson and Paradichlorobenze_ She is a strange woman.  
>  **Paradichlorobenze** (C 6H4Cl2)is often used as a cleaning agent and has a mothball smell.  
> Disinfectant, deodorant, and pesticide  
> 
>
>> p-DCB is used to control moths, moulds, and mildew. It finds use as a disinfectant in waste containers and restrooms and is the characteristic smell associated with urinal cakes. Its usefulness in these arises from p-DCB's low solubility in water and its relatively high volatility: it sublimes readily near room temperature.
> 
>   
> 

Sephiroth had never liked the colour red.

Things that were red; stained. Red would ruin his boots if he did not clean them soon enough after battle, and even seep all the way through to stain the socks that he wore until he had learned to wear black ones.

Red went everywhere and he hated it when it got imbedded under his fingernails. It was hard to get out of his clothing and hair. Sephiroth would spend hours cleaning the red from his hands and uniform. He hated when it would smear onto the wall or floor if he were to be contaminated with large amounts of red. The silver-haired warrior would try to stay away from carpets and wood as the red would linger and it would take to long to clean.

He didn’t like red at all.

He found certain chemicals cleaned the red off quite well. A mixture of bleach, Peroxide, and paradichlorobenze washed it away as well as got rid of the smell the red left behind. He did not like the sweet smell of rot and copper. The smell would linger if he didn’t sterilize the areas that it touched.

Red was not a colour that he liked.

The hue that was draped over his crisp white pillow was not red, as others would call it. Red was boring and dull. The colour that was splashed in front of him nothing like that. Crimson was a different entity completely than red; no matter what others said. They just didn’t understand.

Crimson held light, where as red held dark. Crimson was warm, where as red stole the warmth from you. Crimson was soft, where as red was slick and always elusive.

It was a colour that the General craved to see and touch at the end of the day. It saddened him when there was not a tuft of it peaking out of his blankets when he entered his normally cold bedroom. When he was there it made him smile and made everything worth while. The man that bore the hue would moan about the lights and pull the blankets over himself and hide the crimson from his view.

He would comply with the complaints and then he would crawl under the sheets that were warmed from the grumbling man. Sephiroth would run his hands through the soft crimson tresses. While the crimson bearer would complain and grumble about being woken up but never pull away.

Crimson also smelled like cigarettes and sometimes beer. A smell that Sephiroth never thought that he would enjoy but mixed with the man that wore it; it never failed to calm him. Sephiroth would inhale the smell of the lithe man as his arms moved around him -- while the crimson often protested that he was cold.

It was almost a ritual with them and Sephiroth enjoyed every moment of it where he could rest his cheek against the crimson and hold him close. Warm hands would press against his chest, and eventually wind there way around to his back and into his own hair.

Most of the time they would only have the energy to sleep and on the occasions where they were more alert they would be late for the activities that they had been planned for them in the morning.

He didn’t care what anyone said.

Crimson and red were two different things, no matter what people tried to tell him that there was no difference between the two.

He knew better.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> [ A song that uses this word, if you are so interested to listen to Paradicholorobenzene](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeVhHLggZ5U) It has nothing to do with this fic, but I added it here anyway because how many songs can sing about a organic chemistry.

> 
> * * *


End file.
